Fertility Rite
by JA Baker
Summary: Side-story to Married Life: High Elf Archer wants nothing more than to fall pregnant with Goblin Slayers child, but try as they may, nothing is happening. But when Sword Maiden offers to perform a ritual to help, the pair must decide how far they're willing to go to fulfil her dream, and if the potential price is one they're willing to pay
1. An Offer Is Made

_You kept asking for it, so here it is._

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter One: An Offer Is Made**

High Elf Archer took a deep drink from her wine and frowned.

It had bee two days since they had arrived in Water Town, during which they'd spent most of their time accompanying Priestess to various religious services and meetings. And while she certainly believed in and prayed to the Gods of Law and Order, she wasn't as devout in her faith as some, and she found the constant prayers and hyms somehow hollow. Anyone who needed to be constantly reaffirming their faith was probably making up for something.

Even Priestess seemed to be lagging somewhat, and she was perhaps the most devout person High Elf Archer knew.

Looking across a room, she saw where Orcbolg was standing with a representative of the City Guard: no doubt he was being forced to recant their run-in with the bandits at the Inn of the Dancing Cow yet again. They'd reported the incident to the Guards as soon as they reached Water Town, and the testimony of the terrified young women they'd rescued supported everything they'd said. Not even Orcbolgs admission that he'd willfully and intentionally killed one of the slavers raised an eyebrow, and instead had been put down to necessary use of force under the circumstances. She'd been a little worried about him; to the best of her knowledge, he'd never taken a human life before, lest not someone truly human and not a Non-Prayer Character, and it was said to be something that could eat a person up from the inside. She'd questioned him about it the first time they were alone, and he'd simply shrugged it off, stating again that the slavers were worse than goblins, and just as worthy of his mercy.

There was no bloodlust, no desire to go out and kill every salver he could find, but nore would he loose any sleep for removing one from the world.

"Hello." a soft voice brought High Elf Archer back to the present, and she looked around to see Sword Maiden walking towards her, a look of serenity on the Archbishops face, "I've been meaning to offer my congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you, Your Grace." The Ranger nodded, "Although, I have to say that I am somewhat surprised: more than a few of your colleagues have been less than understanding."

"They're not Adventurers: they don't understand how... unconventional we can be." Sword Maiden chuckled, "Although I will admit a certain amount of surprises that a certain someone wasn't involved." her sightless eyes located Priestess in the room with almost unnerving ease, "You'd have to be as blind as I am not to see how she feels about him."

"It's complicated." the Ranger frowned slightly; it wasn't the one of the usual questions, but yet again someone was prying into her home life, "She's still not quite seventeen..."

"And you're still hoping that she finds someone else, so you don't have to share your husband with a third woman?"

"Not exactly. More we don't want her to rush into a relationship if all she's feeling is a childish crush and not true love. If she still feels the same way when she turns eighteen, we'll discuss the matter."

"Very understanding of you."

"There are four people in our marriage as it is: understanding is part of everyday life."

"And yet I sense something is amiss." Sword Maiden tilted her head to one side slightly, "You're sad about something?"

"Are you asking as a Cleric, a possible friend or out of general curiosity?" High Elf Archer asked dryly.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit that there are aspects of all three. Goblin Slayer is...dear to me, but not in the same way that he is to your or your wives. But I would also like for you to consider me your friend, and if needed, your confessor."

The Range took another drink from her wine: perhaps it would be good to get it off her chest?

"Guild Girl and Cow Girl have both fallen pregnant with Orcbolgs children, the latter with twins. And while I couldn't be happier for them..."

"You wish to bear his child too?"

"Very much so. But Humans and Elves...well, it can take time. Years."

"I have heard as much before." Sword Maiden nodded, "You're far from the first mixed-race couple to have difficulty falling pregnant. Have you discussed it with the others?"

"Only in the broadest of senses. They seem to be of the impression that we just need to, well, try harder."

"And how is your sex life? Do you make love regularly?"

High Elf Archer almost choked on her wine. She looked round, expecting to see either scorn or myth on the other woman's face, but instead saw genuine concern.

"Yes, we make love almost every day." She admitted once she managed to stop coughing, "He's a healthy young man by the standards of your people, but he does have three wives."

"So, the spirit is willing even if the flesh is weak." Sword Maiden nodded contemplatively, "Have you considered...other options?"

"I don't follow." the Ranger looked at the Archbishop blankly, starting to feel the effects of the wine.

"Our peoples have been, for want of a better word, mixing, for thousands of years." Sword Maiden took a step closer, lowering her voice, "And as I said, you are far from the first couple to have some difficulties in procreation. Over the centuries, certain ways have been found to assist the matter. Certain Rituals that can be performed to call upon the Gods to bless the couple with a child." she hesitated, "They do require a certain amount of openness with the Priest or Priestess performing the Rite, but I'm sure your young friend would be willing to oblige if I explained what needed to be done."

"No!" High Elf Archer shook her head, "She's still little more than a child herself. Yes, she may be an Adventurer, but in many ways, she's still an innocent."

"Then perhaps I could offer my assistance?" the Archbishop actually blushed, "I owe Goblin Slayer, and the rest of your party, a great debt, one that far exceeds simple payment for a completed Quest." she took the Elf's hands in her own, "Please, allow me to bring you happiness in exchange for the peace you granted me?"

High Elf Archer's mouth went suddenly dry.

"What exactly does this Rite entail?" she managed to ask, suddenly very aware of just how close the other woman was.

"There are many options, many differing opinions on what works best." Sword Maiden bit her lower lip, "I have never performed it myself, but from what I have read and been told, I believe that our best option would be if I joined the two of you in your bed tonight, and held you in my arms and blessed your union while Goblin Slayer made love to you."

The Rangers mouth fell open: if she was understanding what was being said, then the Archbishop of the Supreme God had just asked to join her marriage bed. Yes, she shared it with Cow Girl and Guild Girl, but they were her wives, and she loved them as much as she did Orcbolg. But for the first time, someone from the outside was asking to join them.

Priestess didn't really count, least not in her mind.

She looked at Sword Maiden: even in her official vestments, she was stunningly beautiful, with a body many women half her age would kill for. Her long, golden blond hair hung down almost to the floor, while the blindfold she wore to cover her damaged eyes only added a hint of mystery to her. Her body was, well, that of a goddess; a perfect hourglass with a bust that put even Cow Girl to shame. And given all the time High Elf Archer had spent getting to know her wives bodies, she considered herself something of an expert on the matter. And despite being older than the young farmer, there was no hint of sag, not an ounce of fat to be seen.

High Elf Archer didn't know how Sword Maiden managed it, but she hoped that she aged half as gracefully.

But if she did go ahead with what was being proposed, it would be a betrayal of her wedding vows, to forsake all others besides Orcbolg, Cow Girl and Guild Girl until death separated them. Even if it was only to help her conceive the child she so desperately wanted, there was no getting around that it was a selfish, not selfless, act. How would she explain it when they got home? Keeping it a secret was unthinkable, as there were no secrets in their home. Her wives were were keen on the idea of her falling pregnant, so was it possible that they'd understand? Or even approve?

If only they were back at Frontier Town, or the others had joined them this time, she could ask them directly. But time was of the essence, if she was to fall pregnant that month, and so there wasn't even the option of sending a letter home and waiting for a response.

"If I said yes, and I'm not saying I am," She took a deep breath and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in, "When and where would we do this?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. How To Mend A Broken Soul

_Time for a change of prospective, and a chance to get inside the head of our favourite goblin exterminator._

 _Because why not?_

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter Two: How To Mend A Broken Soul**

Goblin Slayer made his way along the candlelit hallway, deep in thought.

High Elf Archer's words had been cryptic, usually a sign that she was planning something. Even before their wedding, he'd become use to her plotting and scheming behind his back, usually trying to come up with new ways to get him to agree to taking Quests that didn't involve killing goblins. And even back then, he'd found it hard to go against her wishes. Hell, he wouldn't be married, with fatherhood on the horizon, if he was able to say no to the women in his life. It was probably the memory of his sister that left him with the need to make those closest to him happy. And it wasn't like he was unhappy with his marriage: he loved each of his wives more than life itself, but if he was totally honest with himself, it wasn't a life he would have chosen.

He was self aware enough to know that he was... _different_ than most people, even his fellow Adventurers. A healer he'd once met had told him that the mind could be hurt just like the body, even if the scars couldn't be seen, and much like the body, some injuries to the mind may never heal. The loss of his parents had happened when he was too young to fully understand what was happening, but he'd been older when the goblins had attacked, had seen with his own two eyes what they had done to his sister before killing her. Had he not been there, or just been a little smaller, she would have been able to hide with him, may have survived. Those thoughts had kept him awake many nights when he was younger, had plagued his nightmares for years.

But he hadn't had a single nightmare, not one sleepless night, since his wedding.

Something about being around people who loved him unconditionally, who not only accepted but embarrassed the odder aspect of his personality, was slowly fixing the damage that had been done that accused night. It had terrified him at first, even before they'd confronted him with their mad, unworkable plan to marry him, when he'd first realised that he'd started to let people through the walls he'd built up around him. He'd told himself that keeping everyone at a distance, never letting himself care for anyone, would protect him from being hurt again. But then he'd gone to live on the same farm as Cow Girl, the only link to his old life. At the time he'd told himself that it was just easier to rent that old barn from someone he knew, who wouldn't ask questions his endless training or prepping. But she'd been the first chink in his mental armour, an unknown weakness that had slowly started to arose his defense.

Then had come Guild Girl, who saw beyond his dented helmet and scruffy armour to see the man beneath it. She'd been the first person in Frontier Town to no think he was just some crazy loner with a hatred of goblins. He knew, although she'd never said anything, that she had pushed for his promotion to Silver rank. Yes, the Adventurers Guild appreciated his relentless one man war on goblins, the people he saved, the villages he rescued, the inexperienced Adventurers who lived because he'd taken the jobs that could have been their demise. But even that wouldn't have been enough to tip the scales without Guild Girl there to champion his cause. No matter what anyone else at the Guild Hall had said or done, she'd always been happy to see him, a single ray of warm sunshine in a cold world. She'd made him see himself as more than a sword for hire.

Priestess was different. In some ways, she was also damaged by her first encounter with goblins. She'd seen two members of her original party killed, the third beaten and violated by the very same goblins they'd been sent to hunt. She herself had been injured, physically and mentally, but unlike so many others, she hadn't been broken. Instead she found within her a strength she didn't know she possessed, and like a blade before a whetstone, she had sharpened her wits and her skills under his tutelage. He knew that she thought she was in love with him, and would gladly have joined his marriage if he'd asked, sacrificing what remained of her innocence to him. But in many ways she was closer to a little sister than a lover in his mind, even if he had found himself caring for her. She made him see himself as worthy of respect.

Last but never least was High Elf Archer, the exotic beauty who'd made it her life's work to force him out of his comfort zone, forcing him to see more of the world than just endless goblin nests. She wanted to show him the world of high adventure that she'd dreamed of when she was younger, to help him become the hero they all thought he could be. Her simple joy at discovering something new was almost infectious, a delirium he never wanted to recover from. If the others had stopped him sinking deeper into his obsession, it was his beloved elvan Ranger who had provided the buoyancy needed to slowly float towards the surface. And for that he owned her everything, and could deny her nothing.

If she wanted him to wait half an hour before returning to the room they had been given to stay in for the duration of their stay in Water Town, then so be it.

Excusing himself from the gathering, he'd walked the temple gardens, checking for any sign of goblin activity. He found none, as he had anticipated, but the almost ritualistic search always calmed him, allowed him to find his center. He was a broken man, yes, but not beyond repair. The twin moons had risen higher in the sky, and his experienced eye told him that the promised time had elapsed, and he so he'd made his way back into the temples dormitory, passing by several low-level priests and acolytes going about their assigned tasks, regardless of the late hour.

The upper floor of the dormitory was thankfully sparsely populated, with thick stone walls and oak doors intended to keep out the cold of winter, but also more than up to the task of keeping the enthusiastic moans and screams of a certain Rnager from waking the entire building. High Elf Archer was a very vocal lover with an extensive vocabulary in both the common language and that of her own people. More than once he'd been on the receiving end of questionable looks after the two of them spent the night at an Inn on the road. While, much like Cow Girl and Guild Girl, they may have been virgins on their wedding night, they'd more than made up for it since. And something about the way his wife had looked at him told him that she had something special planned, and that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

A faint smile crossed his lips: no, this was not a life the man he was just over a year previously would have chosen, but if he'd known then what he knew now, he would have proposed to his wives long before they felt the need to take matters into their own hands.

Reaching the door to their chamber, he hesitated slightly: High Elf Archer was undoubtedly the most adventures of his wives, in more ways than one, and he was at times shocked by what she came up with. And they were in a temple, the temple of the Supreme God himself none the less, and he felt a momentary pang of fear over what awaited him on the other side of the door. Setting his resolve, he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

What awaited him on the other side went far beyond his wildest imagination.

High Elf Archer stood at the foot of the bed, having swapped her dress for a simple robe tied around her narrow waist,hungopen just enough to make it clear that she was naked underneath. That was hardly surprising, given just how often he saw he dressed like that around their home: while far from being an exhibitionist, she felt most comfortable without undercloths, and saw no shame in walking around her own home either naked or with just the minimal amount that clothing on. There was a concerned look on her face, the kind he hadn't seen on her since their wedding night.

Turning his head to the side, he saw why.

Sword Maiden sat on the bed, hands in her lap. She was dressed in a similar robe that was at the point of losing the battle to contain her impressive, gravity defying chest, and there was a look of total serenity on her face, with just a faint hint of uncertainty if you knew where to look for it.

"Husband." High Elf Archer bowed her head slightly, surprising him even more, as she was by nature submissive to no one, "As you know, I am not pregnant,despite your best, and most enjoyable efforts. I have to confess that this is not entirely surprising: humans and my kind often find it hard to have children together. But the Aarch... but Sword Maiden has offered to help." she gestured nervously towards the other woman, "She knows of a ritual that should ensure that your seed finally takes root inside me."

"I see." Goblin Slayer nodded, finally understanding what had been weighing so heavily on the Rangers mind these past few months, "This is what you want?"

"More than anything!" the Elf admitted fervently.

"I see." her husband nodded again, "So, how do we perform things ritual?"

"You have no questions?" Sword Maiden asked, somewhat surprised, "No reservations?"

"It's what she wants." he offered by way of explanation.

High Elf Archer's face lit up like a summers day, and she rushed over to embrace her husband, her robe falling open to reveal her lithe body.

"Thank you!" she sobbed, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Very well." Sword Maiden nodded with a smile, "Then come to bed, both of you, and let us see if we can convince the gods to grant you a child born of your love for one another.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Ritual Begins

_OK, smut-fans, let's get smutty!_

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter Three: The Ritual Begins**

Sword Maiden reached out and took High Elf Archers hand pulling her over to the bed. Reaching up, she slid the Rob off of the Rangers shoulders, letting it drop to the grown, leaving her standing there in all her naked glory.

"Your heart and soul are pure, and I can see no reason why you should be denied the joy of motherhood." The Archbishop smiled, leaning forward to kiss the other woman softly on the lips, "You will know the tenderness of your children upone these lips as you welcome them into our world." her hands slid down the Elves arms then across to cup her half-apple sized breasts, making her gasp with surprise, "These will grow, swelling with the milk that shall feed both your children and your husband, and wives, desire for you." Her hands came down to rest over the Elf's abdomen, "Your body is young and full of the divine spark of life: your children will call it home until they are ready to face the world." her hands drifted lower still, until they found her already moist core. Soft fingers brushed over her nub then slid between her slick folds, enticing moan of desire from the Ranger, "You and your husband shall become one here, and from that blessed union will come new life."

Guiding the flushed Elf to sit down beside her, Sword Maiden beckoned Goblin Slayer to join them. Standing, she lifted his distinctive helmet from his head, letting his long, ashen grey hair drew, and gazed sightlessly into his crimson eyes. Her hands quickly rid him of his remaining armour and clothing until it sat piled at his feet, and he likewise stood naked before her, his manhood already rising to the occasion.

"You have the heart of a warrior and the soul of a hero: the gods obviously wish to see your line continue." Sword Maiden smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips, "You shall be the first to speak your childrens names." her hands made their way down to his scared, muscular chest, "Your heart is strong and true, and they will find rest listening to it." her hands traced their way lower, soft fingertips dancing over the scars of a hundred battles. Eventually she reached his crotch: one hand encircled his manhood, her long fingers only just touching, while the other cupped his heavy sack, feeling thw life-giving orbs inside, "And to think that this has yet to successfully plant your seed inside your wife? Do not worry, for tonight it will bring her both pleasure and that which she desires most."

Goblin Slayer felt a little shocked: he knew that Sword Maiden had seen him naked before, when she'd assisted Priestess in performing the Miracle of Resurrection, but nobody except his wives had touched him in such a way before. Her warm, soft hands quickly had him at full mast, ready to carry out his part in the ritual. He looked down at High Elf Archer, who was watching with rapt attention as a woman who was not one of her wives manipulated her husband expertly. Indeed, he was surprised just how deftly Sword Maiden was working his length. He knew that the Church of the Supreme God was not one that required its servents to remain celibate, but the Archbishop was famous for turning down countless proposals of marriage.

Releasing her grip upon Goblin Slayer, Sword Maiden moved herself back until she lay in the middle of the bed, her back resting against the pillows. Pulling on the cord that held her robe closed, she allowed it to fall open, exposing her impressive chest for the first time. The two massive, creamy white orbs stood out proudly from her trim body, capped by a pair of surprisingly small areola with long, erect nipples that stood out at least a full inch. There were a number of faint scars criss-crossing her otherwise flawless skin, a sad testament to her encounter with goblins as a young, Porcelain ranked Adventurer. The robe opened more, exposing her perfectly flat stomach and, much to the surprise of her two companions, her hairless womanhood, with its puffy pink lips glistening with her excitement.

Reaching out, she beckoned High Elf Archer to join her. The Ranger responded as if in a dream, crawling across the wide bed until the other woman pulled her into her arms, their naked bodies meeting. Sword Maiden kissed the Elf again, but this was no simple peck on the lips; instead her tongue forced its way between the other woman's lips and sort out its counterpart. High Elf Archer let out a squeek of surprises, but soon gave herself into the sensation, returning the kiss as her hands reached up to entwine themselves in the Archbishops long, silky soft hair. Sword Maiden smiled, wrapping her arms around the Elf, holding her close for a while before finally breaking the kiss.

"Turn around." she cooed, "We need to prepare you."

Flushed, it was all High Elf Archer could do to nod before rolling herself over until she lay between Sword Maidens thighs, her head resting on her impressive chest. A relaxed look came across her as she nestled back, the warmth of the other womans body radiating into her own. Sword Maiden reached down, cupping the young Elf's breasts, tweeking her nipples, enticing a fresh moan from her lips. Her left hand remain where it was, her right snaked its way lower to dip between High Elf Archer's legs. Her long fingers played with the folds of her womanhood while her palm ground against her nub. The Ranger gasped, arching her back, as two of the clerics fingers found they way into her core. They thrust in and out slowly, teasing her without allowing her the release she could already feel building inside her. They separated to stretch her wider, her athletic body pushing back: Sword Maiden knew just how big Goblin Slayer was, and if High Elf Archer had been telling the truth about how often they made love, it was incredible to find she was still so tight.

"Gods and Goddesses of Order and Light." the Archbishop started to pray even as the Ranger wriggled and writhed in her arms, "We call upon you to bless this woman, to grant her the child she desires, to allow her to feel life grow inside her nd the suckle at her breast."

High Elf Archer let out a deep, guttural moan as she felt a strange warmth explode deep inside her, triggering her release. Her body went stiff, her core clamping down almost painfully on the fingers within her. Her entire universe went white, enveloping her in a warm glow of bliss. Sword Maiden kept hold of her tightly, embracing her as she road out her bliss, feeling the unworldly warmth that indicated that her prays had been answered.

"Your ready." she whispered into the Elf's ears, "Tonight, you become a mother."

Goblin Slayer stood watching in silence, his manhood throbbing almost painfully: he'd seen his wives make love to one another plenty of times, but there was something different about this, some element that made it feel special. It wasn't the fact that Sword Maiden was the one drawing out the cries of pleasure from his Elvan bride, but rather the fact that they were not only making love, but also making a new life. Somehow knowing the ultimate goal of the ritual made it feel more than just another night in his wife's arms.

"She's ready." Sword Maiden looked up at him as she withdrew her fingers that were slick with the Elf's lubricants, "Come, plant your seed in your wife and fulfil her hearts desire."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. What An Elf Wants

_Smut, yes, but also an exploration of just how the marriage works._ _Probably should have saved that for the main story._

 _And Sword Maiden fans... You're probably not going to like_ parts _of this chapter. But I'm creating backstory out of whole cloth here (because I don't have much if any canon info to go on for a lot of it), so please believe me when I say I have my reasons and stick around. I'll be making it up to you next chapter._

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter Four: What An Elf Wants**

Goblin Slayer climbed onto the bed, taking up position before High Elf Archer, who was still coming down from the single most intense orgasum of her life. She was smiling, almost grinning, her long green hair arranged around her head like a particularly messy halo, while one hand rested on her stomach, the other off to one side. Any other night, he would have said that she'd been fully satisfied, but this was no ordinary night. No, this was the night when he finally put his child in her.

He had a momentary pang of concern: both Guild Girl and Cow Girl were already pregnant. Adding his third wife to the equation would only complicate matters further. She'd also be unable to take any strenuous Quests, assuming Guild Girl let her take any at all. And if she did fall pregnant that night, then their child would be born only a few months after the twins Cow Girl was carrying, which were due only a month or so after the child Guild Girl was expecting. Four babies under the same roof would be problematic, not to mention expensive, and he'd still not built up as much of a reserve as he'd hoped, even after the windfall that was his share in the money they made selling the battle-axe they'd recovered from a Treasure Chest to Thunder Warrior.

But if he delayed, then the Ritual would be incomplete, and there was no way of knowing just how long it may take for High Elf Archer to fall pregnant without it. He knew that they'd never give up, but he also knew that every month that went by without her missing her period would be a knife in the heart for his wife.

No, the die were cast: he would complete the Ritual, make love to his wife, and deal with the consequences later.

Taking hold of her feet, he pulled them apart, opening her legs and giving himself an unobstructed view of her aroused womanhood,which lay open, inviting, and slick with her secretions. No matter how many times he saw his wives naked, it never ceased to amaze him that they had chosen him, over all the available men, to give themselves to, body and soul. And he gave himself to them, allowing them past the mental armour he had clad himself in, to see the true him. They gave their all to him, and he gave his all to them in return. And now one of them wanted him to give her a child, and he knew he could never refuse her anything.

He slid closer, placing her feet over his shoulders, allowing himself free and unrestricted access to her. He could feel the damp heat radiating from her in waves as he lined himself up and slid his crown between her outer lips. God's she was tight, almost as tight as she had been on their wedding night. No matter how many times they made love, no matter how often or hard he plunged into her depths, her Elfan body remained as perfect as ever. That wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy making love to his human wives, but more that each of them was different.

Cow Girl was always passionate, often taking control of their love making and dictating speed and movement, and was the one most likely to instigate intimate relations on the spure of the moment. Guild Girl was a hopeless romantic, taking every opportunity to simply do something together as a family, even if it was simply walking into town, hand-in-hand with one of the others. And High Elf Archer? She was the most adventurous, always looking for new places and ways to make love. She'd almost gotten them caught in public more than once when the need took her, and he knew that she was exactly the same with her wives as she was with him.

He pushed forwards, sinking inch by inch into the velvety soft furnace that was her core, not stopping until their bodies met, his sack slapping against her flat behind with an audible slap. He was buried in her to the root, pressing up against the entrance of her womb, and there was no place in the world he would have rather been at that moment. He held himself within her for what felt like an eternity, then slowly withdrew, her tight body trying to keep him within her.

High Elf Archer let out a series of low moans as her husband sawed in and out of her, making her entire body shake rhythmically: with her feet over ha shoulders, he was able to get explore her deepest depths, forcing her body to at least temporarily remold itself to accommodate him. The heady mix of pleasure and pain was beyond her ability to describe. She had at times cursed herself for waiting two thousand years before experiencing the pleasures of the flesh, but t the same time, she couldn't imagine give herself to anyone but Orcbolg. The High Elves believed that everyone possessed only half a soul, and that finding the person who held the other half was the true meaning of life. And being as they were effectively immortal, it wasn't exactly unheard of for her people to search for centuries if not millennia to find their soul mate. But she had been blessed more than most, for she had found not one soul mate, but three, each of them a part of her that she hadn't realised was missing.

Orcbolg was the one destined to father her children, the only man she could ever see herself laying with as man and wife. Like her, he was an Adventurer, but his cold, methodological nature was the ice to her impulsive, reckless fire, tempering her like a master blacksmith did a blade. Cow Girl shared her love of nature and all living things, but also pushed her to explore parts of herself that she hadn't realised where there. While she had taught the farmer all she had read about how two women could pleasure one another, it was the Red-head who had taken her by the hand in embracing it. And little Guild Girl, initially so timid and repressed, had the mind and heart of a great scholar, an imagination wide enough to encompasses the entire world. She had been the one to open up new possibilities to the Ranger, who had first planted the idea of their unusual marriage in her head.

Sword Maiden watched the two make love with a smile. They'd all but forgotten she was there which was to be expected, and she simply held the Elf, stoking her hair as she silently prayed that the Ritual worked. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd never performed it herself: it required a degree of openness and familiarity that she had thought herself unable to feel. It was only because of how Goblin Slayer, High Elf Archer and their friends had saved her from her crippling fear of goblins that she was finally able to open up to them. It had been years since she'd last felt ready to give herself to another, and what should have been the great love of her life was taken from her by the same goblins that took her sight and her innocence.

Yes, he would have married her regardless, not caring for her stolen virginity. But then the healer had given her the worst news of all: whether by design or accident, the goblins had taken from her the ability to have children, something no amount of pray or healing potions could ever change. They'd both cried at the news, but she'd been the stronger of the two, and ended their budding relationship then and there: he was of noble birth, expected to carry on his families bloodline, and as such he needed a wife who could bear him the sons she could not. They remained friends to that day, and she had learnt to accept the happiness, and family, he had found with another, but at the cost of closing off part of her heart. It was only when Goblin Slayer had promised to kill the goblins that haunted her dreams that she'd felt free to love again, even if it could never be the same as the love she had lost.

Reaching down, she placed one hand over High Elf Archer's flat, muscular stomach and felt Goblin Slayer moving within his wife. His body was moving in and out like the piston on a water-pump, driving the Elf to previously undreamed of heights of ecstasy. The cleric had lost count of the number of times she had felt the woman in her arms shudder and convulse as she reached her peak time and again. And through it all, Goblin Slayer remained unchanged, his eyes locked on his wife, a look of total devotion and love on his face. Sword Maiden couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to see a man look at her that way, just for a moment. While the Supreme God had given her the ability to see more than her own eyes ever could, her world was one of black and white, light and shadows. Gone for her was the deep blue of a clear sky, or the golden waves of a field of corn.

Her world was one of absolutes.

And then and there, the one absolute she was sure of was the love Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer had for one another. It burned like a golden flame, turning the drab world around her once again into a riot of colour. To be so close to a pure, unquestionable love was a heady wine that she wanted to drink of until she could drink no more. Acting on their own, her hands once again explored the Eldar body, cupping her breasts to pinching her nippels and rubbing the bud at the apex of her femininity. While she had never taken a lover, she had spent many a night exploring her own body, both before and after the goblins had attacked her, and was well versed in how to bring a woman pleasure with just her own hands. And that wasn't to say that she was being left out: High Elf Archer's back was pressed between Sword Maidena open thighs, and every thrust Goblin Slayers made into his wide rubbed the Ranger against the clerics own womanhood, while her sprayed hair played against her breasts like a thousand little fingers.

More than once she had found her own release, all be it far more subdued than the woman between her legs.

Goblin Slayer let out a low moan, his movements becoming far more erratic, and Sword Maiden placed her hand flat on High Elf Archer's stomach so she could feel the Adventurers manhood throb inside his wife with his release.

"Gods and Goddesses of Light and Order," the Archbishop smiled, "We call upon you to bless this union with a child. We ask that it grows strong and healthy under your protection, bringing new love and joy to the lives of its parents, and knows nothing but happiness all the long days of its life."

A brilliant glow appeared within High Elf Archer's abdomen, growing in size and power until it envelopes all three of them in a pure, blinding light. Warmth and peace filled every fiber of their being, as if the universe itself was telling them that everything was going to be OK. It lasted only a few moments, but to them it felt like an eternity.

In due time, the light faded, and High Elf Archer pulled herself up until she sat straddling her husbands lap, their bodies still joined as one even as their combined juices spilled out onto the bedsheets. They kisses passionately, content in the knowledge that they had created something wonderful together.

"Orcbolg, beloved." she panted, a joyful smile on her lips, "Thank you for this."

"It was my pleasure." he replied stoically, but there was an unmistakable glint in his eyes, making it clear that he felt the same happiness that she did.

"And thank you." High Elf Archer twisted her head to look down at Sword Maiden, who lay flushed on the bed, her body glistening with their combined sweat, "I don't know how to repay you..." her eyes drifted lower, and she saw the Archbishops open, core, slick and inviting, "or maybe I do."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Returning The Favour

_Upset a few more of you then I intend to last time, and for that I apologise. The are some really good stories out there that go another way, many can be found in my Favourites list, so go check them out if this isn't for you._

 _This chapter went through far more rewrites than usual, including a complete start-over when I realised that I was doing Sword Maiden a complete disservice._

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter Five: Returning The Favour**

Untangling herself from Goblin Slayer, High Elf Archer knelt between Sword Maidens open legs and smiled as she lowered herself down, her perfect, heart-shaped rear raised high in the air. She blew gently across the clerics aroused womanhood, then breathed in her unique scent: she'd been surprised but intrigued to discover that her wives each had a unique scent and taste that her keen Elvish senses could identify even when blindfolded, and she was eager to see what Sword Maidens was.

The answer was, surprisingly, rosewater, a soft, delicate scent fitting of someone who'd dedicated their life to the service of others.

Well, now it was time for someone to serve her, and High Elf Archer waisted no time in sticking out her tongue and gently lapping at the clerics aroused lower lips. At first she hardly touched the other woman, just gently and carefully trapping drops of excitement with each pass. But soon she became bolder, and traced the outline of the quivering opening before her as if she was trying to commit it to memory. Two slender fingers came forth and parted the flesh like soil before the plough as her tongue dabbled at the bundle of nerves she knew could bring so much pleasure.

Sword Maiden cooed with pleasure, her upper body writhing with pleasure even as her hands found themselves on the back of High Elf Archer's head, entangling themselves in her long green hair and pushing her closer. She'd read in books about the art of pleasuring another with just their mouths, and a few of the acolytes had even admitted to performing similar acts upon their boyfriends if they wanted to keep them satisfied without surrendering their Maidenhead. Some had spoke as if it was a necessary but unpleasant chore, while others claimed to have actively enjoyed the act. She wasn't sure where she stood on the topic, but if it was anything like the pleasure she was receiving from the nibble elvish tongue between her legs then it was something she was willing to try at last once.

While one of her hands help her bring pleasure to Sword Maiden, High Elf Archer's other reached back between her legs to her own dripping and still slightly open womanhood. Parting her own lips, she presented herself to her husband, knowing from experience that he would be more than up to the task of taking her a second time. And she wasn't wrong, as he positioned himself behind her, rubbing the end of his still painfully hard manhood up and down her slick opening before plunging all the way in with a single, powerful stroke. Her moans of contentment were muffled as her face was pushed into Sword Maidens crotch, forcing her deeper into the other woman. Goblin Slayer knew his part well, having played it before with his wives many times, and he quickly set up a steady rhythm that brought pleasure to High Elf Archer even as she worked to pleasure Sword Maiden.

The Archbishop herself was in heaven: her only precious sexual experience had been her harrowing encounter with the goblins, so to be brought pleasure instead of pain was a whole new experience for her. She ground her hips against High Elf Archers face even as her hands pushed the Ranger closer. Wave after wave of joy rolled over her like a storm upon the ocean, and she wanted nothing more than to drown within it. To think that she had denied herself such pleasure and fulfillment for so long! How foolish she had been. It felt almost like Goblin Slayer was making love to her through his wife, her talented and experienced tongue a proxy for his impressive prod. Every time he thrust into her, she thrust forwards into Sword Maiden.

High Elf Archer worked feverishly to bring Sword Maiden to her climax even as she felt her own growing inside her. She lapped at the cleric, drinking from her like a man dying of thirst. She put everything she had learned from her experiences with her wives into bringing pleasure to the woman who had granted her her hearts desire. If she could in return bring Sword Maiden just one moment of pure joy, then it was a price she was willing to pay. She delved in with renewed gusto, kissing, licking, nibbling and even biting the other woman with all her might. No part of the clerics most intimate of places was spread.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" Sword Maiden chanted as she felt something indescribable building up inside her like a volcano ready to erupt, " _ **OH GODS YEEEESSSS!**_ "

Goblin Slayer felt sure that Sword Maidens screams of pleasure upon reaching her release must have echoed throughout the entire temple, waking all those asleep within, and more than a few people in the wider town outside. Even High Elf Archer was practically silent in comparison, even as her own rapture enveloped her. But her cries were somewhat muffled by the strong, shapely thighs that had clamped down upon her head, holding her tightly in place to the point where she found it hard to breath. Sword Maidens release triggered the Elf's own, and she clamped down on her husband like a vice made of fire and silk. He saw stars explode before his eyes as we emptied himself into her for the second time that night, painting the walls of her womb white with his seed.

If she hadn't been pregnant before, then there was no way she wasn't afterwards.

Spent more than he had been at any time since their wedding night, he collapsed like a felled tree, his head landing on the pillows beside Sword Maiden, his rapidly deflating manhood slipping out of High Elf Archer with an audible pop as a flood of their mixed liquids flowed like a river from within her depths. For her part, the Ranger managed to untangle herself from Sword Maiden and crawled up the bed to lay between her husband and the cleric. Panting as she struggled to regain her breath, she took one hand from each of them and pressed them against her stomach.

"Thank you, both of you." she smiled, even as sleep claimed her.

* * *

Goblin Slayer woke before dawn as usual, but while his spirit was wiling, his flesh was weak, still drained from the night before. Looking around, it took him a moment to remember where he was, and he looked over to see High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden still sleeping in each others arms, the pair having sort out the warmth of the others body in the cool of the night. Grabbing the disguarded blanket, he pulled it up over the three of them and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was some time before he woke again, and when he did, it was to the rustle of silk on skin. Opening his eyes, he looked around to see Sword Maiden quietly straightening her vestments, trying to make herself look presentable, and not like she had spent the night with a married couple.

"Goodmorning." she whispered, not wanting to wake the still sleeping High Elf Archer.

"Goodmorning." he responded with the same tone, "Thank you for last night: it means a lot to her."

"And to you?"

"Making my wives happy means more to be anything else."

"Even killing goblins?"

"Yes."

Sword Maiden stopped midway through putting her customary blindfold back on.

"Then I hope they realise just how lucky they are."

 **To Be Concluded...**


	6. Be Careful What You Wish For

_So yes, time for consequences._

 **Fertility Rite**

 **Chapter Six: Be Careful What You Wish For...**

Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer arrived late for breakfast, the rest of their party already seated and eating. The way that they walked in holding hands and the undeniable spring in the Elf's step didn't go unnoticed by Dwarf Shaman, who whispered something to Priestess that made the young women blush a deep crimson.

"Do you have to be so crude first thing in the morning?" High Elf Archer asked as she sat, a servent placing a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of fresh tea before her.

"What's the matter: Beard Cutter keep you up all night?" her rotund friend asked with a smile, "Or should I say, did _you_ keep _him_ up all night?"

Goblin Slayer grunted, which only made the Dwarfs smile grow.

"By all my years, I never thought I'd see the day when he put as much energy into anything as he did hunting goblins." the Shaman laughed, nudging Lizard Priest with his elbow, "Who knew you had it in you, Anvil."

High Elf Archer looked ready to launch herself across the table, while Priestess mumbled a prayer for the ground beneath her seat to open up and swallow her whole, but the impending argument was cut short by the arrival of Sword Maiden, who stood at the head of the table like a work of art, with not a hair out of place.

"Goodmorning to you all." Her voice was calm and neutral, giving not hint of how she had spent the night before, "I just wanted to say thank you again for attending before you head back to Frontier Town."

"It was an honour, Your Grace." Priestess smiled, glad that the topic of conversation had changed to something she was more at ease discussing, "Thank you for hosting us during our visit."

"It was the last I could do for my friends." The Archbishop smiled serenely, "I hope your time with us was... productive."

High Elf Archer almost choked on her oatmeal, while Goblin Slayer was his usual unreadable self behind his helmet.

"Why thank you, it was." Priestess nodded happily, oblivious to her companions reactions, "I met some amazing people, and have made new friends that will help our little temple back home to grow from strength to strength."

"Yes, it's good to see things grow." Sword Maiden agreed, somehow managing to keep a straight face, "I must be going. I bid you all a safe journey home."

* * *

Thankfully their return journey was far less eventful than their outbound one had been, without even the slightest hint of trouble.

They passed by the Inn of the Dancing Cow without stopping, but it was clear by the work being done that it was being expanded and fortified, with what looked to be a small garrison post being established. Which was hardly unexpected, given that the increase in trade through the area would only draw in more bandits, which was the kind of thing that the army was generally held responsible for. It was just another sign that the Frontier was fast becoming civilised.

For some reason, that worried Goblin Slayer.

They arrived back at the Guild Hall to little fanfare: escorting a cleric from one temple to another was hardly a deed worthy of song, but they gave their report and collected the pay before splitting up to their separate ways. Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest walked Priestess back to the temple of the Earth Mother, leaving Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer free to return home.

To say that the mood in the cottages was tense would have been an understatement. Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer sat on one side of the kitchen table, while Cow Girl and Guild Girl sat one the other. The Ranger had taken it upon herself to tell their wives everything that had transpired in Water Town, including the details of the Fertility Ritual. They had sat in silence as she confessed breaking their marriage vows, their faces impassive and unreadable.

The four of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, High Elf Archer growing more and more uncomfortable with every passing second.

"I'm sorry, more sorry than I have words for." She pleeded with them, "But I couldn't see any other way..."

"I will not condem your actions," Guild Girls voice was soft, and it was clear that she was struggling to contain her emotions, "but nore can I condone them."

"I just wish you had come to us." Cow Girl reached across the table to take the Elf's hands, "Why couldn't you talk to us about this?"

"I was... ashamed." the Ranger admitted, "I'm a High Elf, and we're taught from birth to consider ourselves... superior, to the other races. Now that's not something I believe for a moment, but it does make it hard to admit when we have a problem."

"And you?" Guild Girl turned to face Goblin Slayer, who had removed his helmet and placed it on the table, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did what I did." while it's customary calm, his voice did have a hint of emotion in it, "No words will change that."

"He only did what I asked of him." High Elf Archer came to his defence, "He only had made love to me: I'm the one who... broke my promise."

Guild Girl looked at the two of them, her brow furled.

"As I said, I can neither condemn nor condone your actions." She admitted with a sigh, "But I can understand them. We've hardly been subtle in expressing our joy at being pregnant with our husbands children, and we should have been more thoughtful about how that might have affected you. Under those circumstances, and knowing what you have since explained to us... I would have been willing to consider giving my permission for you to go ahead with the Ritual, even knowing what would happen afterwards."

Her words shocked High Elf Archer, who could only sit there, jaw agape.

"I want you to be happy." Her wife admitted, "And if this ritual has worked, then I am happy for you. I just wish that you'd been more open with us beforehand."

"We need to be open with each other if this marriage is going to work." Cow Girl agreed, "No more secrets."

"And if you are pregnant, no more Quests until after the baby is born." Guild Girl insisted, "You need to take better care of yourself: it's not just your life on the line now!"

* * *

Sword Maiden sat before the desk behind which sat the representative of the Council of Cardinals that governed the Church of the Supreme God, doing her best to maintain a neutral expression despite the conflict of emotions inside her. She'd had no choice but to report what had happened to her superiors, but she had never expected them to send one of their number all the way to Water Town to see her in person.

"So, you performed the Ritual as is written in the Holy Text?" The Cardinal asked, holding before him the very letter she had sent, "You had never done this before?"

"No." She admitted.

"And yet you chose to on this occasion." He looked at her over the top of his spectacles, "Why is that?"

"I... I felt I owed them a great debt." She lowered her head, "You read the report on the incident with the goblins in the sewers?"

"Yes, and I have to say that I think you handled the situation admirably: I doubt I could have done any better in a similar situation." The Cardinal nodded, "But there are... questions that I must ask. Perceived inconsistencies in your report."

"Such as?"

"You stated that you did not... have physical relations with the... husband, just the wife."

"Yes."

"And yet, well..."

"And yet according to the best healers we have, I am with child, something I have been told should be impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible. Before I left the Capital, I looked through our archives for any records relating to the Ritual you performed. There have been a few isolated cases in the past when a priestess performing the Rite also fell pregnant, but they were all cases where she... became too involved and had relations with the husband."

"But I did not."

"Indeed, and I for one see no reason to question your word on the matter, but the fact of the matter remain: you are pregnant."

"indeed." Sword Maiden took a deep breath, "So, what is to be done with me?"

"Done with you? My child, no one is looking to censure you over this, especially given that it seems to be the will of the Gods. The question is what do _you_ want to do?"

"I do not know." Sword Maiden admitted, "I had long ago accepted that motherhood was a role I was never to play."

"The Church has no official position on the matter: given your standing, it is felt best to leave it to you to decide how to proceed. But if I may offer some advice?"

"Please do."

"Insee three options open to you. Firstly, you can announce your pregnancy, but if you wish keep the identity of the father a secret. People will talk, but such is the way of the world. Second, you can announce the pregnancy and name the father..."

"That would be unfair on him. He never asked for this, and indeed did nothing that should have resulted in my predicament."

"Then I recommend a third way: you take a sabbatical, go visit an isolated monetary or shrine for a while. You can give birth to the child there, then either give it up for adoption, or return with it and claim that it is a foundling you have taken in."

"I think that that may be the least worst option."

"The I suggest that you decide where you wish to spend your sabbatical, so we can arrange your journey before your situation becomes self evident."

"Thank you, your Eminence."

 **The End**

(story will continue back in _Married Life_ )


End file.
